


Afterglow

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Language of love and sex interrupted by talk of real life.  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

"I think that has to qualify as the most ...satisfying night of my life."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, Daniel it was. I mean three fantasies, _three_ , that's gotta be a record in anyone's book."

"Certainly in mine. We're good together."

"Sure are."

"Sweet!"

"Not only takes me, takes my lines."

"Yep, I'll take anything and everything about you."

"Everything? So what else d'ya want besides my best lines?"

"I could say your body but if I'm honest you _gave_ that to me. What about your heart, Jack, have I taken your heart?"

"You took that a long time ago, Danny, don't ya know?"

"I guess."

"Ya guess!"

"Well you said it but you were sorta mad at the time."

"Ah, I didn't say it _to_ you, did I? And my conversation during our ...our..."

"Sex, it's called sex. I prefer 'making love' but I understand that you probably ..."

"But I'm a guy and prefer crude terms, is that what you're trying to say? Truth is we were making love, that wasn't just sex for me either. I might've been a bit slow making a move..."

"A _bit_ slow? It took you..."

"Never saw you breaking my door down!"

"Okay, okay. We we're as bad as each other but not any more. No more secrets, not even from ourselves."

"And never from each other. You need me, you break down my door, okay?"

"Okay, Jack."

"And Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

~

"Daniel, erm I just thought...you do know probably...sometime...I'll do something, or say something... What's funny?"

"That you think you have to tell me we're still gonna piss each other off. You'll still want me to do something I don't agree with..."

"...and you'll merrily ignore me and go do your own thing."

"Out there nothing's gonna change. We're still the same two people we were before we admitted feelings for each other that we've had for years. Acknowledging them won't change who we are..."

"...but when we leave work we need to learn to leave the differences behind too. I need to leave the colonel outside that door and just be Jack."

"Can you do that really? I mean the colonel is who you are Jack and I love everything you are. I meant what I said, I can take everything about you."

"I know, love but I also know there are some parts of the colonel that you don't like and I gotta admit sometimes the archaeologist annoys the hell outta me."

"I know but Jack he's still me. I can't take him off like a winter coat anymore than you can remove the colonel."

"So we know ...us, our ..."

"Failings...we know what makes each other tick and what buttons to push. We just don't push the wrong ones. We work at this...us."

"Us. Like the sound of that. That's worth fighting for."

~

"You awake?"

"No, don't think so."

"Part of you is."

"So, I'm a guy. It's morning."

"It's been morning for hours. I'd have normally been up two hours ago."

"Oh god, is that gonna be my life from now on?"

"Shouldn't have fallen for a soldier then."

"Hmmph! Is that your sidearm digging into my hip?"

"You been talking to Carter?"

"Old joke?"

"Very old. Erm, Danny, are you up for another tiebreaker? Got this great idea...."

Fin


End file.
